Amity
by Lexisaurus
Summary: "Why do you care about what happens to her anyways, Four?" Eric said softly. "It's almost as if you like the Stiff," Tobias stood up and walked away, sickened by the fight and his company.
1. Sugar, we're going down

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Divergent and I never will! But I feel like I should explain what Amity is about. It's a simple one-shot book; except I'm doing song-shots and quote-shots. Song-shots are one shots based off of songs and quote shots are based off of quotes. Pretty simple, right? I apologize in advance about the characters, since I will probably not be able to portray them very well. But, I do hope you enjoy! **

**_Sugar, We're Goin' Down_**

_Am I more than you bargained for yet, _

_I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear,_

_Cause that's just who I am this week,_

_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum,_

_I'm just a notch in your bedpost,_

_But you're just a line in a song;_

Tobias watched as the initiates threw feebly aimed and weak punches at the orange bags. And they want to be Dauntless? He bit back a laugh at the thought; the group was so full of pride that they refused to ask for help, so Tobias never offered. His blue eyes scanned the room quickly and soon fell on the mousy Stiff.

Stiff wasn't just a nickname for the petite blonde girl, it was also her motions. She would be leaving herself vulnerable in a fight unless she learned how to loosen up and strike. The loud-mouth Candor- Christina, Tobias thought- was parrying Stiff's (he should really think Tris) blows without any effort and he didn't bother to hide his groan. Pretty soon, Christina left Tris to go spar with another initiate. Acting on an impulse, Tobias strode over to Tris and observed her. She casted a wary glance at him, switched her weight to the balls of her feet and threw herself at the punching bag.

"You don't have much muscle," Tobias states, in an attempt to help her. He continues to explain why, though he doubts Tris is listening. Tobias inwardly sighed and pressed his hand against her stomach, trying to ignore the feel of her sucking her breath in.

"Keep tension here," He directed, pressing firmly on her abdomen. Tris nodded determinedly and Tobias pulled his hand away swiftly and walked on.

_Drop a heart, break a name,_

_We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team,_

_We're going down, down in an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it;_

Tris didn't get to fight on the first day, so she was beyond determined to prove herself the next. She remembered what Four had told her and focused on keeping tension and striking first. When Al, Will and Christina left to go to the Pit, Tris ambled confidently with them. She was prepared for Eric to announce the first fighters and was planning to sneak away and practice for a few minutes during that time. Her confidence fell when she saw the board. She had to fight Peter.

She was shaking by the time she had to go and stand center in the arena. Her eyes briefly met Four's and he looked furious while next to him, Eric looked almost joyful.

"You okay there Stiff?" Peter scoffed, a wicked gleam in his eye. "You look like you're about to cry." He continued taunting Tris about begging and something in Tris snaps.

She doesn't have to feel bad about hitting _Peter_. She just had to remember to strike first. So, with one last look at Four, Tris focused her attention on the boy in front of her.

"No tears?" Peter cackled.

Tris lashed out, "When we're finished, you'll be crying,"

It was a stupid retort, but Peter smirked, "Looks like our Stiff has an attitude. This is going to be fun,"

Tris spun and kicked, only to have her foot grabbed. She didn't last long after that.

Tobias was pissed. No, beyond pissed. Where in Eric's mind did he find it fucking ok to put that girl against a guy like Peter? Tobias wouldn't mind it as much if Peter didn't have that unnecessary hatred for Stiffs. Now he was sitting here watching Tris stand up, all bloodied and bruised, only to be smacked roughly back to the ground. She was pale, but to stubborn to give in, as if Eric would let her.

"Really?" Tobias hissed. "You're going to let him practically kill her?"

_We're going down, down in an earlier round,_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging,_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet,_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it;_

"Four," Eric breathed. "Look at Peter. He has a wonderful potential in Dauntless…."

"What about the Stiff?" Tobias interrupted.

Eric shifted slightly to face him, "You have to cut the weakest links."

Tobias glared at the ground, clenching his fists. What _happened_ to the Dauntless he joined? Tobias made it his obligation to do whatever it takes for Tris Prior to get above the red line in ranks. He lifted his gaze to center of the arena, only to see Tris on the ground once more.

"Why do you care about what happens to her anyways, Four?" Eric said softly. "It's almost as if you like the Stiff,"

Tobias stood up and walked away, sickened by the fight and his company.

_We're going down, down in an earlier round_

_And Sugar, we're going down swinging_

_I'll be your number one with a bullet_

_A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it_

**Song: Sugar, We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy**


	2. I know places

**I don't own Divergent and I never will! But, a little back story for why I chose this song for Tris and Tobias. When I heard the song, I loved it because the meaning was very strong to me and it had a slightly dark tune. After watching Divergent and rereading the book, it felt like it would work great for Tris and Tobias. Oh, one quick thing, if you have any songs that remind you of Tris and Tobias, please let me know; I need suggestions!**

**_I Know Places_**

_You stand with a hand on my waist line,_

_Good to see that we're out here in plain sight,_

_I can hear them whisper as we pass by,_

_It's a bad sign, bad sign;_

"You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" Tobias asked as a proud smile grew on his face. With a bright grin, Tris stands on the tips of her toes and pushes her lips to his.

She briefly hears an awed gasp from Christina, "You and Four?!" Soon, the crowd of people stop talking about Tris' scores and start talking about her love life. Tobias wraps his arm around Tris' waist, digging his fingers into her hip- a signal that meant he was uncomfortable. Tris nodded softly against his shoulder and looked for an escape route. She knew that only one of them could leave the room without nasty rumors spreading, so she looked up at him, eyes wide.

"I'll see you later," She sighs, sending Tobias a weak smile. Before he could ask her what she meant, Tris pushed him forward and turned to face Christina and some gossiping girls.

"Do you wanna hear how we got _together_?" Tris squealed, and Christina practically pounced on her.

Tobias stared at Tris; his girlfriend sacrificed her dignity to let him leave.

She was bad ass.

_Something happens when everybody finds out,_

_See the vultures circling in dark clouds,_

_Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out,_

_It could burn out; cause they got their cages, _

_They got their boxes, and guns, _

_They are the hunters, we are the foxes and we run;_

The next morning, Tris didn't know what to expect. She didn't want to be conceited and automatically assume that her relationship with Tobias would begin to start problems, but she also didn't want to be careless enough to assume they wouldn't. She knew she was off to a rough day once she sat up in bed, the sheets pooling around her. The room was practically empty, with the exception of Will, Christina, Peter and a few others. Trying to be silent, Tris changed and headed towards the door.

"Going to see your boyfriend?" Peter sneered from his bunk.

Tris ignored him, walking out of the room with Peter's laughter in the background. Other people were roaming the hallways, and many of the girls sent Tris nasty looks. She then realized than being conceited wasn't bad all the time.

Tobias was sitting down in the dining area, mulling over an empty mug. He barely noticed when Eric took a seat across from him.

"You and Stiff, huh?" He pressed, leaning on his elbows. "Kind of unexpected,"

"The world works in mysterious ways," Tobias curtly replied, not exactly willing to discuss Tris with him.

"Four," Eric drawled lazily. "Don't mind me asking, but, why _her?_" His gaze followed someone around, and Tobias turned his head. Tris had her head down and was crossing the room.

"Why not?" Tobias snapped. "I don't have to explain my feelings to you,"

"Don't get defensive now," Eric chuckled, holding his hands up in resistance. "I was just asking. Besides…." He drawled off, his eyes traveling Tris' body. Tobias clenched his fingers around the cup. "She doesn't have much to her. You're the great Four, you could get anyone! But Stiff, she somehow caught your attention,"

"_Tris_," Tobias practically growled. "And I are none of your business,"

Eric smirked and took in Tobias' tense posture.

"That's right," Eric cheerfully publicized. "You're _fucking _her!"

With gritted teeth, Tobias stood up and raged, "Fuck off,"

He stormed after Tris, not realizing he was still clenching the stupid cup in his hands until he looked down.

_Baby I know places we won't be found,_

_And they'll be chasing their tails tryin' to track us down,_

_Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places,_

_Lights flash on the run for the fences_

_Let them say what they want, we won't hear it;_

Tris didn't notice that Tobias was following her, she was just trying to get away from the jives. The whispers reached her ears and she cringed.

"Isn't that girl dating Four?"

"You actually believe that? Four's too good for her anyways,"

"She must be putting out, how else could the _Stiff _get him?"

Tris thought briefly back to her old Faction where gossip wasn't allowed. She never understood why until now.

"Hey," She heard Tobias call. "Tris!"

With a sigh of relief, Tris spun on her heel and walked to him, silently mouthing, "Thank God," But before Tris could reach him, one of the gossipers flirtatiously called his name.

"How are you?" The girl asked in a breathy voice, tossing her long, dark hair over her shoulder. Tris seethed.

"Not now Ashlyn," Tobias claimed, but Ashlyn grabbed his wrist.

Sending an icy glare to Tris, Ashlyn pouted to Tobias, ""Why don't you ditch the Stiff and come hang with a real girl?"

Tobias felt his cheeks turn pink and he opens his mouth to respond but Tris beats him to it.

"Last _I _checked, a _real _girl didn't throw herself at every guy. Now I would really appreciate it if you got your hands off of my _boyfriend, _or I'll do that for you."

Ashlyn gaped at Tris and Tobias fought off a smirk.

"You better do as she says," Tobias claims, pulling out of Ashlyn's grasp. He strode forward to Tris and grasped her hand. He then said under his breath, "I didn't know you had that in you,"

Tris didn't respond but instead dug her nails into his palm and glared at the striking brunette in front of her.

"Hey," Tobias muttered. "You don't believe them do you?"

Tris hesitated before answering, "No but it still hurts,"

"Beatrice," Tobias started.

"Did you just call me-"

"There's no one else for me," Tobias looked away nervously and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

_Loose lips sink ships all the damn time, not this time,_

_Just grab my hand and don't ever drop it,_

_My love, they are the hunters, we are the foxes,_

_And we run;_

_Baby I know places we won't be found and,_

_ They'll be chasing our tails tryin' to track us down,_

_Cause I, I know places we can hide, I know places;_

Tris heard the rumors and she ignored them to the best of her ability. She also regrets snapping at Ashlyn the way she did because now the bitchy brunette sat at her table at breakfast and dinner.

"So, Stiff, did you know that Four once killed a kid in his initiate days? Pushed the kid right off the Chasm!" Ashlyn hummed.

"Shut up. We know what you're trying to do," Christina rolled her eyes and turned to Tris. "Ignore her,"

"And what am I 'trying to do'? I state the truth," Ashlyn sung.

"You're trying to scare Tris off of Four and it's not working," Will stated nonchalantly.

She didn't respond and Tris glanced down, twiddling her thumbs. Tris knew that's what Ashlyn was trying to do, so she could swipe in and take Four's affections, but it bothered her. Another thing that bothered Tris was that Four didn't even acknowledge her today.

_They take their shots, we're bulletproof;_

Eric waltzed over and took a seat next to Tris. He tapped his fingers on the table and stared intently at her.

"Do you really think it's appropriate for an initiate to have relations with an instructor, Stiff?"

"I thought there were no rules on dating in Dauntless," Tris responded tautly, gnawing on the inside of her cheek.

"That wasn't the question," Eric reminded. "But, I think you need to end it. What will the other initiates think?"

Tris didn't respond; she knew what the others thought, but, joke's on him, she didn't care! Tobias reminded her that he chose her out of everyone else, so why should she worry?

"I'm talking to you, Stiff!" Eric barked, grabbing Tris' shoulder tightly.

_And you know for me it's always you;_

"It would be nice if you could keep your hands off of my girlfriend," Tobias smooth voice snipped.

_And you're dead at night, your eyes so green;_

Eric glowered and removed his hand, leaving Tris' shoulder throbbing.

"Of course," He grumbled, standing up. "Don't forget what I said Stiff,"

_And I know for you it's always me;_

Tobias took Eric's spot next to Tris and grasped her hand; he didn't say anything, but instead squeezed her reassuringly.

_I know places._

**Song: I Know Places by Taylor Swift**


	3. One and Two

**I don't own Divergent and I never will! Welcome to my first quote fic! : ) Oh, if you want Amity extras or updates on Amity, follow my Instagram, alexis_isnt_a_good_name ! I'm making this a bit of a two-shot story though because I just finished reading Alligent and it killed me; but I had a wonderful idea- that can't fit with only one quote.**

**_One and Two _**

_"The hardest part in losing someone is that you never knew your last goodbye would be your final one."_

Tobias Eaton was furious. All he wanted was one more moment; one more God damn moment with Tris. She couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be! His Tris, so full of life and passion, couldn't be the one lying on the ground, bleeding out. His chest felt tight; his throat constricted; Beatrice Prior just _couldn't _be… **dead**.

"Tris," Tobias whimpered, shoving past the people in his way to get to her side. He didn't notice that his eyes were watering.

"Beatrice," He said more urgently, gently shaking her. "Get up, Tris! Come on!" He was shaking her a bit rougher now. "_Get up Beatrice!" _

Her head lolled to the side, revealing her blood-stained hair. Her eyes were wide open, but eerily empty.

"Tris! Tris!" Tobias was shaking and kept repeating her name over and over until it got stuck in his throat, like a thick wad of caramel. He bent over her body, clutching at her shirt expecting to hear or feel some sort of heartbeat or breathing. But there was none. The reality hit Tobias like a shot to the head- something that incidentally happened to Tris.

**_The love of his life was dead. _**

D-E-A-D. It felt weird to think; let alone accept. As he rests his head against her chest- over her heart- with his tears staining her shirt, he realizes he never expected it to end like this. He always thought that he would be in her place; after all, Tris was strong enough to be able to get on without him, but he, however, was not.

Tobias clenched his fingers, memorizing her scent and feel. All he wanted was _one _more kiss. _One _more touch. _One _more something.

If only Tris wasn't so selfless! If only Tobias took her with him to see Evelyn! If only- that's all they are now, himself and her. If onlys.

The guilt filled his body like truth serum, loud, heart wrenching sobs ripped through his throat. The one person who truly loved him was… was… **_gone. _**

"Tris?!" A loud wail came from behind him and Tobias barely registered Christina running through the crowd and collapsing a few feet away from him. He felt himself shaking even more. Tobias couldn't breathe and he found himself wheezing; this is what he feared.

He _promised_ Tris- he fucking promised her!- that he would never let them kill her. But he wasn't the only liar; Tris had promised to stay. Caleb was the last one to see her alive and Tobias felt a thousand times worse.

He didn't even get to say goodbye.

He didn't get to tell her that he loved her one last time.

Tobias hated himself, he could've tried harder with Tris, but instead he acted like they had forever. Because it felt like they did.

He wished that they didn't spend so much time fighting.

He wished he didn't take her for granted.

Tobias whimpered once more, holding onto Tris' lifeless form. If the two of them had made different choices, they would be lovers in gray not black. They would be safer. They would both be _alive. _

Tobias can't imagine the world without Tris. She helped make it after all! But that's what Abnegation is about. That's what her parents had taught her; make sacrifices for the ones you love. They just never happened to mention that those sacrifices could include your life.

Tobias pulled Tris' corpse into him, knowing this is the final time that he would ever be able to hold the petite blonde in his arms ever again. Gripping her tightly- so tightly that he couldn't feel his arms- Tobias imagined that Tris was still warm and giggling at his kisses, that her heart was still thumping in her chest. But there's only _one _heart now, beating for the two of them.

Tobias always heard that nobody knows when the last goodbye is; but he never heard how to prepare himself for it either.


	4. Dreamscape

**I don't own Divergent and I never will! I hope you all enjoy this part two to ****_One and Two_****!**

**_Dreamscape _**

_"There comes a point when a dream becomes reality and reality becomes a dream," – Frances Farmer_

"Tobias," The voice sounded light, airy and familiar. Tobias started at once. Tris was standing at the foot of the bed dressed in a gray t-shirt and black pants, her hair loosely braided.

"Hey," Tobias breathed out, pushing himself out of bed and stretching his fingers out to brush her arm. Her warm, solid arm.

"Get up," She giggled. "They won't wait forever,"

Tobias was slightly confused; he doesn't know who _they _are, but he feels like he does. Yet he rolls out of bed as directed while Tris turns to leave.

"Wait!" He gasped, grabbing her wrist. This time, Tris was confused.

"I'm going to be downstairs in the kitchen," Tris explained. "It's not like I'm going to my own execution or something,"

But that's exactly how it felt to Tobias. He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips and dressed quickly. He exited the room with a sense of déjà vu and only realized why when he was in the middle of the stairwell.

He was in an Abnegation home.

"Hey," Tris reprimanding voice floated up to Tobias' ears. "Be patient,"

With a deep breath, Tobias waltzed into the dining room not sure what to expect.

Tris stood with her back to him, facing two children who looked years apart. The eldest, a girl about 8, with wavy blonde hair gazed at Tris with wide, dark blue eyes and a crooked nose. Her lips rolled into a pout and Tobias could see that she had a spare upper lip with a full bottom one.

The youngest, a boy about 5, stared at his sister with admiration filled eyes. He was a tad thinner than her, his hair darker-almost dirty blonde, his lips fuller, and his eyes lighter. His ears stood out a bit from his head, but he was adorable none the less.

He shifted slightly, his eyes dropping to the door frame in front of him. He raced to Tobias screeching, "Daddy!"

The girl jerked her head up, a wide smile growing on her face as she took off after her brother, propelling herself at Tobias.

"Natalie, Uriah, let your father into the room first," Tris chastised, but the two children- _his _two children- didn't focus on the warning due to Tris' gay smile.

"Its fine," Tobias found himself saying as he picked Uriah up and allowed Natalie to take him by the hand. "It's the best feeling in the world,"

"Until they wake you up around three in the morning," Tris joked, moving to the side to let them pass.

"Momma made us wait for you," Uriah muttered as Tobias drops him into a chair.

"Yeah!" Natalie intervened. "We wanted to eat earlier but she said no,"

"It's for your own good," Tris snipped as she takes her own place at the table. "You know it's impolite to not wait for the whole family,"

"I know," Natalie groaned. "I'm sorry." She then shrieked, "Eww! Uriah!"

Uriah was shoveling his scrambled eggs into his mouth, filling his cheeks up so much that the eggs were falling from his lips.

"Uriah, eat correctly." Tobias ordered, briefly thinking of the Uriah who shot muffins off of Marlene's head. He noted that Tris hid her smile behind her hand.

Tobias stared at his flawless little family gathered around the breakfast table. Uriah was now eating normally, a red tinge of embarrassment filling his cheeks; Natalie sat all prim and proper and tried matching her movement's to her mother's so they could take bites at the same time and Tris, gazing at the two and then up to him. Tobias felt like crying.

"Tobias," Tris began, but her voice soon faded.

Tobias sat up in bed, gazing sadly at a dark, empty room, with no Tris or Natalie or Uriah. He's been having that dream for the past week now.

Tobias rolled onto his side and shut his eyes once more; this world didn't need him as much as that dream did.

He just wished he could dream forever.


End file.
